Relapse
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Naomi was freed from her burden by the Rosalia Virus and able to give Alyssa the life she lost. If only things could be so simple, but one letter and the name 'Nozomi Weaver' printed upon it remind her she's not free yet. Delphi's back and they have no intention of allowing the Devil Doctor or her Agent a peaceful life. - Post-Trauma Team, rolling into Under the Knife 2 story
1. Prologue

A/N: Trauma Center and Trauma Team are copyright of Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Relapse

Chapter 1: Prologue

oOoOoOo

In the deepest recesses of her mind did she hear the clock tick, droning of how time marched on and the hours passed in a monotonous haze despite wants for it to halt. The body, meant to be unmoving before her, was beginning to writhe. Mouth opened in silent screams and eyes wide in terror, but glassy and unfocused. Trapped alive, unable to die as they were destroyed internally, and they could soon only fall limp in slumber. No more than another living incubator for the man-made death swimming in their system. Poisoning their body, lacerating organs, complete and utter internal destruction before completely bleeding out-

"Dr. Kimishima-!"

The heavy grip on her wrist caused deep blue eyes to widen marginally and her attention shifted. It was a hand she knew too well and the navy suit cuff quickly brought her back to reality. The body was just another unfortunate statistic before her, but her incision was off its mark for the Y-incision. Instead, she was piercing cold skin far from the sternum. Shutting her eyes momentarily, she exhaled slowly and lowered her tool, the hand releasing her wrist at the action.

"I'm working, Little Guy. You better have a good excuse for interrupting me."

Silence rang between them, the blonde man behind her watching her still stiff back. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew why she was avoiding his eyes. Both of her hands rested on the autopsy table, fingers curling as she gripped the edge. His own hands fell to ball into fists at his side and he knew his next words wouldn't be received easily.

"Chief Wayne requested I take you home. He's agreed to giving you some time off."

Words hanging in the air, he expected her to argue, or just snap back at him as usual, but her finger just tapped against the table. Naomi's shoulders hunched forward and her head bowed, hair obscuring her face as he moved around to see her expression. Nothing, but that steely mask he was so used to seeing. However, her eyes said otherwise; blank, and focused downward towards the ground. The emptiness worried him and her abrupt rise nearly made him jump. Gloves were removed as she turned and tossed them into the disposal bin, departing from the room and he leapt to hastily follow. By the time he reached her, she had already clocked out and heading towards the doors.

Outside, the day was beautiful; typical of a summer day in Maine with a fair heat warming the earth. The grass swayed in the faint breeze beneath the blue sky, their once emerald hue paled by the climbing temperature. Together, they were ideal conditions, but it contrasted both Naomi and Agent Navel's tumultuous moods as they approached his car. The alarm chirped and the examiner entered on the passenger's side, the agent taking the driver's seat shortly after. They didn't talk; they didn't want to talk about the air looming over both of them. Twenty-four hours and they were expected to report. Naomi blinked slowly, sitting back in her seat as the engine started. She stared out the window, watching the scenery gradually pass as they departed from CIFM.

'_It's impossible to escape.'_

Of all people, Navel would know trying to run away from _them_ would not work. They both escaped only because of the siege and managed to gain some semblance of lives back – her under a plea bargain and him, just hacking into the FBI database. No doubt, what little of the group reformed, the two of them would be located indefinitely no matter where they moved. It didn't help Naomi couldn't escape the tabloids again. Honestly, it was Japan following her forced resignation as a surgeon all those years ago, giving away her status and location to be lured in and making excuses to survive now.

Thoughts aside, Naomi was sitting upright as the car slowed before an elementary school. Stepping out, there was someone else to consider. Should they bring Alyssa along, or place her into another's care for hiding? Perhaps she could call in a favor at Resurgam – Gabriel owed her plenty, but he didn't do well with children. Holden, possibly, but then he would ask questions. Neither she nor Navel could answer those right now.

"Naomi!"

Alyssa greeted her with a hug, not seeing past the smile Naomi forced as she greeted her adopted daughter. School wasn't out yet, but she needed to be moved now. Brows furrowed as she escorted her daughter by hand, she came to a decision with a rather discontent sigh. When they reached the car, Naomi opened the back door and let the young girl hop in.

"Hi, Little Guy!" Alyssa exclaimed, greeting Navel with a bright smile as she slid into the back. He did better than Naomi, somehow managing a small greeting with a light chuckle and grin, but just like Naomi, it was forced. The doctor got back in the passenger seat and, with both her and Alyssa buckled in, the car was off again. They weren't that far, but the silence was something new for Alyssa to experience. "Naomi, why'd I have to leave early?"

"I forgot to tell you, but I have a business trip coming up. You'll be staying with Gabe for a few days, alright?" Naomi glanced up at the rearview mirror to gauge her daughter's reaction. While her face did fall, her frown changed as she crinkled her nose.

"I don't like that smoky smell."

"I know. He'll make sure to keep it all outside if he really needs to smoke," Naomi answered quickly. She was putting Gabriel in a tough spot, but he would understand and withhold any questions for now. Navel's eyes were on her for a second, but then back on the road.

"Why can't I stay with Little Guy?"

"We're going together. I promise we'll be back as soon as we can."

"… Okay." Though defeated, Alyssa seemed to accept those answers. It wasn't long after their discussion that the car halted before their house. The young girl was out of the vehicle first with a bounce with Naomi and Navel exiting calmly shortly after. Alyssa was rocking on the soles of her shoes, waiting for the two adults to join her at the door, and wondering quietly why they seemed to walk slower than usual. Her green eyes focused intently on Naomi as she unlocked the door. Once it was open, she ran off to her room to pack while the two adults hung back.

"Are you sure about leaving her with that guy?" Navel crossed his arms indignantly.

Naomi rolled her eyes, knowing full well his feelings about Gabriel. "It has to be him. He'll save any questions if—when we return."

Eyes closing, she sighed and turned her head, her own arms crossing. Listening to herself trying to be optimistic was laughable. Even if they did return, they would be branded bioterrorists again. Her asylum would be gone and both of them would be turned in. Alyssa would be turned over to child services or an orphanage since the Naomi's original bargain to the FBI was to care for the young girl if she died.

Navel exhaled himself and raised a hand, rubbing the back of his head. "… You should call him then."

"Of course," she murmured and pulled out her cellphone as she entered the house. Before she could dial, Alyssa raced past her.

"Chloe!"

"Alyssa! Did you finish packing?"

"I did, Naomi!" the young girl was rushing off to the hedges.

"Stay in sight! I need to make a phone call!" Alyssa didn't reply and Naomi looked at Navel, "Watch her while I make this."

"Right…"

Naomi headed in and Navel headed out to find out where Alyssa ran off. Entering the kitchen, she hurriedly scrolled through her contacts, but paused to scowl at the sight of a round, black mass of fur curled on the table. Either Alyssa's bedroom or outside were acceptable places for the cat to be, not the dining room table. "Chloe, you're not…-!" Her phone slipped from her hand as she rushed back to the front door. Within her immediate field of vision, Navel and Alyssa were nowhere to be found. In fact, the front yard suddenly seemed devoid of sound. It felt like her heart dropped as the fear, held at bay, rose throughout.

"Alyssa? Alyssa!?"

Without bothering the close the door, she raced from the house in the direction both Alyssa and Little Guy had earlier disappeared, grass crunched beneath her soles. Alyssa shouldn't have gone so far, but even as she approached the far wall of hedges, they weren't there. Where could those two have gotten to? They shouldn't have left the front yard. Her eyes drifted towards the barrier; where the residence began to give way to a small forest behind the house. A dark shadow moving between the trees made her pursue in hopes it was one of them mistakenly chasing one of the local strays assuming it was Chloe. The further she ran, the more the darkness encroached, but her vision soon caught blue faintly illuminated by the high noon sun filtering through the canopy and she changed course. It was Little Guy and he was standing stark still. "Agent?! Where is…"

"Ah, Dr. Weaver has finally joined us."

Her steps slowed and she soon stopped beside Navel as her throat tightened. Orange and black – the two colors signifying the bioterrorist group she thought would never rise again. Briefly did she glance at this Agent's face for her attention was only drawn away when she noticed who was unconscious in their arms. Alyssa's face didn't express any pain; perhaps the only good news either Naomi or Navel would have. The ex-Delphi member besides her was tense, arm bent as though he had been reaching for his gun.

"And congratulations on your little girl's candidacy as a host, Dr. Weaver. You'll be welcomed with open arms for such a find…"

"She will be used in no such manner! Release her!" she exclaimed without hesitance, feeling a terrible ache in her chest when the Delphi agent just grinned.

"I'm afraid the last time we allowed that, the young girl became a nurse…" Naomi's brow ticked. No question that they were referring to Angie; Blackwell had told her the story. Her thoughts were impeded as the agent continued. "So, we'll hold onto the girl and take good care of her… only, you both come with us in exchange…"

'We' and 'us' caught their attention. Naomi and Navel hardly flinched as guns were placed against their heads.

"Otherwise, we take her and kill you both. Personally, I would like the latter option, but our Lord would prefer you both alive. After all, you were so blessed enough to work with Lord Adam."

"Doctor…" Navel murmured, but Naomi didn't say anything. They really didn't have a choice in this position. Teeth gnashed behind her lips, she stood straighter and let her arms fall to her side. Beside her, Navel did the same. The guns against their heads were moved to their backs as the agent turned, their hold on Alyssa remaining firm. Any further actions either of them would have taken were halted as soaked cloths covered their mouths and noses. Colors blurred and they fell as consciousness escaped.

oOoOoOo

A/N: To all my readers, welcome to "Relapse", a simple tale of 'what-if' taking place between Trauma Team and Under the Knife 2. As some people know, I have an almost unhealthy love for Naomi and Little Guy since Second Opinion, but they were always curious characters to me considering they were on the opposing side to Derek and Angie.

Anyway, as the two renegade ex-operatives for Delphi (by choice, accident, or whatever), I don't believe they would be left to roam when they have so much potential. Also, Delphi under its leader in Under the Knife 2 seemed very aggressive, or maybe that was just the cronies. Well, kindly leave feedback and I'll attempt to have the next chapter soon.


	2. Summons - The Doctor

A/N: Trauma Center and Trauma Team are copyright of Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Relapse

Chapter 2: Summons – The Doctor

oOoOoOo

A jingle of keys and soft click, the dark pine door swung open to the entrance way of the small house. Small orange dress shoes dashed through the entryway and clattered as they were kicked off in the foyer. Heels clicked shortly behind clattering shoes, but stopped as the wearer paused to close the door. There was an audible sigh to follow as they – she – turned around and looked down at the dress shoes. She should call to the girl who ran ahead and reprimand her for again abandoning her shoes as she had, but they had been running late. The young girl had simply been in a hurry upon their arrival to catch her show before it was over. Nevertheless, Naomi would have to remind Alyssa once more that she had to put her shoes away; someone could trip over them and it would most likely be her.

Setting the case file she had tucked under her arm aside, she knelt down to remove her boots and straighten their entryway. Though she had come to live in America years ago now, she still removed her shoes and tucked them against the first step much as she had in Japan. After adopting Alyssa, she asked her daughter to do much of the same. It kept the floors cleaner and lessened the amount of dirt and bacteria spreading throughout the small home. Good thing too; she didn't have any time to spare towards cooking on most days, there wasn't any way to squeeze in cleaning the whole house.

With both pairs of shoes against the front step and aside, Naomi stood, retrieving her folder. Taking the step up, she walked down the hallway – the same way Alyssa had gone two minutes ago. Fortunate she didn't slip on the floor, but Naomi could digress. Her daughter spent some of her free time just sliding through each room until the transition to carpet in the bedrooms. If anyone should be careful, it would be Naomi. Always working, coming home so frequently after the events a scant two months prior still made the space so foreign. Cold and slick, each step had to be careful as she headed into the living room and kitchen.

"Yay! Look, look, Chloe! Black Condor came back!"

Naomi halted her stroll to the table and looked towards the screen. She didn't understand how Featherman was still going to this day, but it was and Alyssa's entire class was into the show. Her eyes fell to Alyssa and she smiled as the young girl held Chloe's front paws up and rocked back and forth. All the feline did was blink slowly and wave along with Alyssa as that familiar battle theme played.

This was a normal life. Yes, Naomi had noticed that one month ago after finally settling into the routine of picking Alyssa up from school and continuing work on the dining table. There was no going to the crime scene after they were both home so she had to make sure not to leave any stone unturned so to speak. For this case, she had all the evidence gathered; it was a matter of retrieving her laptop and working with the Little Guy to put the pieces together.

"Hm…"

Collecting her laptop from the counter where it lay charging from earlier this morning, she had to pull her thoughts back in from her assistant. Really, how on earth did that man always slip his way into being her partner? In the past, he had been assigned – or so it seemed. Agents chose their partners, or so she had come to learn later. All of them had been trained in more or less the same way in order to protect the researchers they worked with. Their medical knowledge wasn't bare minimum either in the event of some… complications. It hadn't been clear then, but Little Guy always had some apparent infatuation. Still, a moment of weakness amongst 'them' and he would have either been reassigned, or worse. Being able to express himself now, his filter was obviously broken. Though, to have him twisted around her finger; poor man, she wasn't the right woman for that.

Opening the laptop, she turned it on and allowed it to warm up while she opened the case file yet again. The evidence cards before her, she proceeded to spread them on the other side of the table where Alyssa wouldn't come over to look. Weapon, suspect, reason behind the murder, the truth behind the scene, and the…

Her brow rose as her fingers brushed the white envelope. Frozen, she tried to recall what it was, but found she didn't recall it being there earlier. Naomi hadn't placed it in there and Little Guy would have mentioned it were it from him. Picking it up, she turned it over and found only her name written in cursive on the back. Or was it? She only saw the 'N' first, but reading it again, her eyes widened. It didn't say 'Naomi', but 'Nozomi'.

"_Ah, there you are, Dr. Kimishima. I just got the analysis back in from the lab and…"_

But Naomi wasn't listening to Little Guy speak. Her mind was racing trying to figure out who could have delivered this letter. It could have—She shook her head. No, if Little Guy turned back to that group, he wouldn't remain within the FBI database. He would've erased himself and disappeared. And besides him, Ian was the only one holding her past above her head and not for reasons of working together then. The man was bad at jokes, but he wasn't terrible.

"… _Dr. Kimishima?"_

"Hm?" Naomi jerked herself back to the computer, staring at the icon representing the Agent. "What did you say?"

"_I… said the lab analysis is back…"_ The way he spoke, he was about to tiptoe around asking if something was wrong and if there was anything he could do. She would give him about thirty seconds continuing normal conversation before switching over to it.

"_It turns out that it's the culprit's… Is everything okay?" _There it was and in ten seconds. She chuckled faintly, realizing she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. Before she could speak, he continued however. _"You… there's nothing weird, right?"_

"Weird? How so?"

"_I'm not… never mind. I'll just… continue the report."_

Brows knitted, she didn't know what to say and let him go on. However, she wasn't listening to his words now. That question had been too specifically vague. Either he did know about the envelope and was attempting to hide involvement, or he possibly received one as well. Though, maybe she was being too suspicious. Delphi had been dismantled years ago and Adam had been declared dead. Members had been scattered for various reasons; captured, eluded the police, or killed being the main three. The more fanatic members fell mainly into categories one and three, first being captured and often killing themselves in prison. Naomi herself didn't fall into any; remaining under the eye of the police, but she had amnesty. Never again would she use her skills to operate on the living in exchange for freedom. Obviously, Little Guy used his technical skills to forge yet another identity for himself and get into the FBI. Just another reason she didn't want to be close to him; she would be dragged in once he was uncovered.

"_So, what are your thoughts, Doctor?"_

"… One moment. There's a connection…"

Little Guy didn't say anything, but was that out of respect not to call her bluff, or did he really buy it? This wasn't going to work out. Opening that letter while Alyssa sat in the other room wasn't possible though. If it was what she believed it was, then she couldn't guarantee how she would react to the contents. Quietly, she set the envelope back into the folder. Once the case was resolved and Alyssa was in bed, she would open it.

* * *

It sat there long into the evening and after dinner was concluded. Naomi didn't even look at the folder as she walked Alyssa to bed and tucked her in, opening the thick novel she (and Navel for a while in the hospital) had been reading to the young girl at bedtime. Time continued to march on, the clock soon ringing midnight as she sat in the darkened living room. One o' clock came, and then two and the examiner still stared at the coffee table, the folder once on the kitchen table moved to the center. Alyssa should be deep in REM sleep; Naomi shouldn't wait any longer to read the message.

Pale fingers clasped the file and opened it, immediately taking hold of the white envelope. The contents were folded vertically into three and unfolding it only revealed printed text on the white paper. Teeth closed on her lower lip, she let the message drop on the table as she dialed Little Guy. As late as it was, it really didn't matter right now. She could only contact him about the words forming a single sentence on the sea of white.

'Dr. Nozomi Weaver – August 13th, 2020'

The phone rang and rang and she felt her body steadily growing cold. Maybe she was wrong about Little Guy. The longer it took for him to answer, the more she wondered whether he was expendable to them. If it was them, how many people were already there? If they didn't need him, but needed her, she would not catch a break so easily when the police finally caught onto them. Naomi almost missed the click on the other end of the line.

"… _Doctor?"_

He sounded wide awake for someone who had just been sleeping. What had the Little Guy been up to? However, this wasn't the time or place to inquire about his activities. She had called him for a specific reason, but her voice caught. Somehow, she couldn't speak and her tone was different, threatening to betray her. He hadn't hung up yet, his breathing audible on the other end as he waited. She didn't know what to say without sounding completely defeated.

"Navel…"

On the other end, it seemed like the voice clipped and everything stopped around her. Raising a hand to her head, her forehead pressed against the palm as she leaned against it, waiting for him to say anything back.

"… _I'll come over. Alright?"_

She felt foolish for doing this. There was a rustling on the other end; probably him getting out of bed and dressing. Naomi had time to stop him and tell him to forget about her calling, but again, her voice didn't come as her throat closed. She had a new life, survived the terminal illness her past job had left her with, and had a daughter to care for. Everything had been perfect and then these note decided to make an appearance.

"_Naomi?"_

"I'll be waiting…" Her voice finally managed to come back. "Try to keep your voice down when you arrive. Alyssa is sleeping."

"_Okay."_

With that, the line went dead and she closed her phone. It was an effort to place it on the table without a sound before she dropped back against the couch. Exhaustion was threatening to overwhelm her, but panic kept her wide awake and restless. Eventually, she needed to sleep for work tomorrow, but this letter and its date were not going to let her rest easy. Hopefully, just hopefully, speaking to Navel would give her some form of reassurance that she could sleep. Of course, her nature wasn't going to allow her to think positively. The pending discussion with her assistant would only further hammer in reality. She had been summoned, and from the way Little Guy had been reacting, he must have as well.

Delphi, the bioterrorist group responsible for GUILT, said to have been defeated back in 2018, was rebuilding. They wanted her back – wanted them both back and to what end? More GUILT? And what would happen once they were finished with the two ex-members? Naomi could only attempt to hold her usual façade as her mind ran wild with only the worst scenarios. Hopefully, it wouldn't take much longer for Little Guy to arrive.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Think I might roll with switching off who holds the focus in each chapter. So like, Naomi in one, Little Guy in another and so on until later. Sometimes they'll be together, other times, one might have more chapters following one they just led. But, let's see how it works out as we get further into Relapse. Would you kindly review? Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Summons – The Assistant

A/N: Trauma Center and Trauma Team are copyright of Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Relapse

Chapter 3: Summons – The Assistant

oOoOoOo

The hours put into work today did not help him sleep. Considering his position and the doctor's, who would? A late and light dinner, Navel quietly prepared for bed and turned off the lights, but he only found himself lying awake and staring at the ceiling, and thinking back to earlier. While Dr. Kimishima had been investigating the crime scene, he had stood guard outside when his cellphone rang. Figuring it was someone from the department, of course he took it out, but the Caller ID was missing. His phone wasn't listed, but he couldn't afford any chances if it happened to be his current boss.

"This is-"

_"Agent Cyphre speaking, yes?"_

His eyes closed as he lay there, remembering the chill down his spine the moment he heard that. It had been years since he'd heard that name. He had been relieved to know at least Naomi wasn't outside to see his eyes widen, or how his face paled.

_"You're expected. Details will be delivered to you soon."_

"Dammit…" Both hands covered his face and he rubbed upwards, palms pressing hard against his forehead. He had been comfortable with the modest life he made now. Seriously, besides Delphi, his life had always been relatively normal for someone born in the lower middle class. After those years working with them, he was glad to have escaped even if he was branded a traitor. Honestly, most of his 'co-workers' had been insane save for about a handful. Blackwell, Ludwig, and… Naomi.

Arms above his head and one hand fisted in his blonde hair, he let out a sigh as he thought about the doctor. This afternoon, after she logged in on her laptop, she had begun acting strangely. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked if she received anything strange; she probably thought that he was working with them again and doing their bidding. No, not a chance in hell would he work for them again. And if they contacted Naomi, he wasn't going to let them take her back. If anyone didn't need this now, it was sure as hell her. Delphi already threatened her life if she spilled any details about them and then the disease GUILT gave her later. She had her chance to live now with Alyssa, but the bastards had to reappear. Perhaps it was his fault; they had been partners in crime. Probably shot any real chances with her outside of work, too. She wanted to escape the past, but here he was, still in her life. If he slipped away and re-joined Delphi, maybe it would be enough. She could move on and he would disappear forever. That sounded like the ideal trade-off to him.

His heart jumped when his cellphone began to buzz on the bedside table, and his eyes darted to the digital clock reading two fifteen AM. Bed sheets gathered at his waist as he sat up and grabbed the phone, reading the display. It was both relieving and concerning to read the Caller ID, Naomi's name and number glowing brightly in the dark room. Calling this late and the phone ringing several times without answer, it probably wasn't helping her right now. With a snap, his phone was opened.

"… Doctor?"

Hearing his voice echo slightly, he could tell it didn't sound tired. What she would derive from that information was in the air. Still, right now, this wasn't about him, but her. Why was she calling this late? Was she having difficulty sleeping as well? He was pretty sure their case was wrapped up; she even declared so after a final discussion on how the death played out. Navel heard her breathing, but she wasn't speaking. This definitely wasn't like her – his heart rate leapt as he considered speaking up and coaxing anything out of her. As his mouth opened, her voice cut him off.

"_Navel…"_

He felt his mouth dry and his eye widen. Already calling this late in the evening was alarming, but going so far as to use his name and not that ridiculous 'Little Guy' title? Already anxiety was settling in his stomach, but his silence wasn't encouraging. Was she in trouble? Were they at her home? No, that wouldn't be right. Navel himself had only just been summoned. If Naomi was in the same position right now, that would mean she shouldn't be in trouble. Though, he wasn't about to hang up.

"… I'll come over. Alright?"

Unfolding the clothes he had laid out for tomorrow, he grabbed his shirt from the pile and pulled it on. Right now, it was a good thing he never wore anything bright; the navy attire would help him blend into the night as he slipped out. It frustrated him knowing he was already becoming paranoid, but it was how he stayed alive after he escaped. Even if Delphi wanted him, it was always possible some members wouldn't want him alive for past transgressions.

Adjusting his tie, his heart was racing. Naomi hadn't said a word.

"Naomi?"

"_I'll be waiting…"_ He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. She was still there. _"Try to keep your voice down when you arrive. Alyssa is sleeping."_

Those words actually managed to make his lips curl. "Okay."

While it didn't completely settle the feeling she might be in danger, it at least was enough for him to hang up. Never imagined her being a mother, but she fit the role well, considering. The smile disappeared from his lips. That's right; if they were after Naomi, Alyssa was in danger. Seemed like they were dragging an innocent bystander into their affairs yet again, and it was a kid for Christ's sake. The same kid they already screwed over months before.

Keys, gun, and badge pocketed, gloves slipped onto his hands, Navel left his small home, remaining on high alert. His steely eyes darted round and he kept the lights off, but stopped himself from opening the door. Rooted to the spot, slowly he backpedaled, turning away from opening and stepping out. Really, he didn't know his standing with Delphi and wasn't about to die for a stupid slip-up. It had to be out through the back and traveling amongst the shadows again. Even after making sure he wasn't being followed, he couldn't take his car. Hopefully Naomi wouldn't ask questions as he hastily hot-wired the closest car he could obtain without fuss. Were this another day without this situation, this could be any man's dream. Just a late evening, being invited over to keep a beautiful woman company for one reason or another – one night stand or just a conversation. Navel shook his head and focused on the road, feeling that his typical expression had become stoic and almost as chilling as those days before. Driving the stolen car was not helping repress those feelings either.

Several blocks away from Naomi's he stopped the car and exited. He avoided the street lights and circled around the back. He didn't know where they were, or if they were nearby now, but in the event they could be, he had to be careful. Silently, he approached the back door and drew out the emergency key the Doctor had given him. 'In-case' purposes – it was his job still as an FBI agent and her liaison to keep her safe. The door unlocked with a soft click and yielded to him as he opened it slowly, keeping any and all potential noises to a minimum. It was the same as he closed it, the soft click ringing again in his ears as he turned the lock.

Besides the dim light coming from the adjacent room, the house was pitch black. Plenty of visits to the small abode and he'd learned the layout; knew that the next room was the living room while he was currently in the dining room. His shoes tapped lightly against the tiled floor as he maneuvered his way through the darkness, coming to a halt when he reached the doorway dividing both rooms. There, on the couch, he saw her illuminated by the low light. Her head was bowed, making it difficult to read her expression. Another person would probably assume she was asleep - in reality, she was in deep thought and anticipating his arrival. She must already know he was standing there and chose to give no indication.

"What was the message?" His voice was low and almost hoarse in his attempt to keep their conversation from traveling down the hall. Alyssa didn't need to wake up and hear any of this.

Naomi said nothing - at least, not immediately - but he noticed her hair move as her head turned in his direction. It wasn't enough to cast light on her face, but he could make out her eyes. Those cold blue eyes were unusually empty, the fire from this morning extinguished and nary a spark present. He never expected to see it, but the doctor appeared completely defeated. He sincerely hoped that she hadn't given up. She had survived Rosalia and egged him on to continue finding the truth behind the young girl's death and the spread of her disease. She had to have been rattled – that's all. And it was almost three in the morning after a long day's work.

"You've locked the door?"

Navel's head rose more at her voice, and he nodded once in answer. Carefully, he abandoned the doorway and approached the couch, pausing by the armrest with his arms at his side. He didn't sit down, but remained standing, eyes focused on her but aware of the white envelope and letter sitting crumpled on the coffee table. Naomi leaned back against the couch and brought both hands to cover her face, index fingers rubbing her temples as she exhaled.

"… Dr. Nozomi Weaver. August 13th, 2020."

His steely eyes widened at her words and the hollow laugh that proceeded. The examiner's arms came down to rest upon her knees, hands clasping together and her forehead resting, bowed. Really, that gave them seventy-two hours to prepare – or less. And considered this was delivered to her without anyone noticing, they were surrounded. Teeth clenched behind his lips, he closed his eyes and his brows furrowed. He had been right deciding to slip out the back, but they weren't attempting to kill him. Those attempts could have been made several times over before that phone call since they knew where they both were.

"They'll send an escort…" she said suddenly, causing his eyes to open again and refocus on her. "Though, if they've contacted you, maybe they expect you to deliver me. Bring the devil back home…"

"Doctor, I don't think you should be talking like that right now." He allowed a few seconds for his words to hang there, but Naomi said nothing. Deciding to take the venture, he continued, "They have contacted me, but I'm not about to take you to them. We're not going back to that life… There's also Alyssa to worry about."

"I know. I know, and I've thought…" She shook her head. "We've been given new lives and I promised I would make hers better after everything. And you're probably going to suggest we flee the country, but we can't, Navel. Dragging her god knows where to escape them? I can't do that to her. Even if we did leave her with someone, the moment we disappear is the moment she's taken away. All my rights as her guardian will be gone, and only because we're missing from the Government's radar."

Navel's words were gone and despite the flare to argue, to keep her from giving in, dammit if she wasn't right. They didn't know how long Delphi would be around this time or where they extended now. Still, between them, there wasn't enough time to disappear for years without garnering the attention of the law. Her plea bargain and his hacking into the system already weren't going to hold up in court.

"Naomi…" Her name was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "… Look, I know it seems impossible, but we can still get away from this. Since they've decided to become active, I'll see if I can access their network. From there, I can find out where they've located themselves and which countries they haven't reached. I… can't guarantee I'll be able to, but we can't stay here. I'll do whatever in my power I can to get us out, but you can't resign yourself to their whims yet."

His heart was thudding after his impromptu speech and his mouth closed tight. While he hadn't snapped at her, he may as well have. Wrapped up in his head, he jumped when he felt hands tug his tie and that scent of mint and unfamiliar spices drifted to his nose. The heat reached his face fast, but his eyes snapped to hers faster. Her expression was haggard, but she managed a small, teasing smile as their eyes connected. "I know you were in a hurry. Still, you should keep this tie straight."

"D-Doctor…" Her fingers were still holding on as she stepped back and he was forced to come along.

"I can't say the guest room is organized so, if you keep your hands to yourself, we'll share my bed." With her other hand on the lamp, she prepared to turn it off, but not without looking back at him to see how his face just turned redder. "Since you'll be up most of the evening anyway, you may as well be comfortable. Don't you agree?"

Navel didn't know what to say, his heart having leapt into his throat. What was he supposed to do or say back? He had to have passed out at some point and was just dreaming that the doctor invited him to share her room. Before he could muster up any sound, the light was out and his feet were moving forward as he was, again, guided by Naomi down the hallway and into her room.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry, nothing dirty happen between them. Ah, I think I'm more apologizing to myself for not inserting any smut at this time. Anyway, please take the time to review. I would appreciate it. Also, sorry for the delay between chapters, it's been a weird year.


End file.
